DAMAGED
by Caramellize
Summary: Sakura terbiasa hidup sebatang kara. orang tuanya tidak pernah di rumah sejak dirinya kecil dulu. Sebuah kecelakaan membawa Sakura bertemu dengan Sai yang sekarang sangat dicintainya. namun sesuatu yang sangat tidak dia duga kembali terjadi padanya. Sakura menjadi barang lelang! AU. Sakura POV.


WARNING : AU. OOC.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**DAMAGED**

by Caramellize

**Prologue : This Time.**

Pekerjaan hari ini selesai. Aku memandang kelas sesaat sebelum mengalihkannya ke arah kuas-kuas yang berserakan ditemani sebuah palet yang dipenuhi dengan warna warni cantik yang saling kontras. Aku membersihkan peralatan-peralatan yang ada di hadapanku secara perlahan. Berharap semua orang akan secepatnnya pergi dan meninggalkanku sendiri di ruanganku ini.

Sayangnya, harapanku langsung sirna. Di saat Aku masih membersihkan kuas satu persatu dengan thinner, dari ekor mataku terlihat sepasang kaki berhenti tepat di depan meja kerja kecilku. Aku tidak mengindahkannya. dan aku tidak mengaggapnya ada. Kulanjutkan membersihkan kuas hingga bersih dari cat-cat yang menempel, seperti yang biasa aku lakukan setiap akhir kelas.

"Sakura,"

Aku tahu dengan jelas siapa pria yang berdiri di depanku ini tanpa harus melihatnya. Suara serak yang khas. Kaki panjang yang dibalut jeans _bleached_ belel dengan sandal jepit bergaris hijau. Jelas sepasang kaki panjang itu adalah milik seorang lelaki urakan yang sangat kukenal.

Aku sedang sangat tidak ingin berbicara. Jadi, aku biarkan dia berdiri di sana ditemani sunyi. Dan itu tetap berlanjut hingga saat palet lukisku aku jejalkan ke dalam tas.

"Aku tahu kamu mendengarku,"

Suaranya yang ditekan menjelaskan ketegasan. Aku sangat hafal. Dia sedang kesal.

Aku tetap tidak mengindahkannya dan mempercepat gerakan-gerakan yang kubuat. Kujejalkan beberapa kuas secara bersamaan dengan asal. Dalam kekacauan yang kubuat, Dia mengambil salah satu kuas yang telah kubersihkan dan sepertinya mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Apa yang Dia inginkan? Mengajakku bermain seperti dulu? Menggodaku?

Aku biarkan kuas yang berada di tangannya dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku untuk meninggalkannya. Yah, itupun kalau tidak ingin disebut menghentak. Sneakers putihku menemani langkah-langkah yang kubuat dan berhenti sesaat untuk menggeser pintu yang ada di ujung ruangan.

"Tunggu!" suaranya naik beberapa oktaf. "Sakura!" dia memanggil namaku sekali lagi, sedikit berteriak.

Pintu di hadapanku sudah terbuka secara penuh saat pria yang seperti terpaku dalam ruangan itu melanjutkannya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin meninggalkanku?" kemudian dia menghembuskan nafasnya keras. Aku terdiam sesaat.

"Menurutmu?" Cicitku pelan. Aku tahu dia mendengarnya.

Hingga saat terakhir, saat pintu ruangan itu tertutup dengan meninggalkan suara berderak kencang, aku masih tetap tidak melihat wajahnya. Tidak melihat ekspresinya. Dan meninggalkannya dengan memunggunginya.

Haruskah aku peduli setelah apa yang telah dia lakukan kepadaku?

Menikmati kesendirian tanpa lelaki kebanyakan uang itu? Keajaiban.

Seperti saat ini, keadaan seperti ini sangatlah ajaib. Sangat jarang. Bisa dibilang sangat langka. Mungkin keadaan seperti ini baru sekali terjadi sejak saat aku sampai di rumah ini. Di saat pikiranku menerawang entah kemana, seorang pelayan berbaju maid berenda datang dan membungkuk kepadaku. Sayup-sayup kudengar dia menjelaskan minuman dan snack sore ini sambil menyeduhkan minuman yang di maksud ke dalam cangkir berukir bunga-bunga cantik dengan aksen emas di beberapa bagian. Yang jelas, pada meja kecil yang berada tepat di sampingku dapat kulihat sebuah cangkir berisi minuman berwarna hijau milky berbuih yang cantik, dan beberapa butir macaroons berwarna-warni melengkapinya.

Jengah, Aku mengangguk dan melambaikan tanganku padanya. Gerakan kecilku membuatnya berhenti menjelaskan dan dengan segera pelayan itu membungkuk dan meninggalkan aku untuk sekedar menyendiri.

Aku menggenggam cangkir cantik yang masih mengepulkan asap putih. Minuman itu jelas baru diracik karena masih sangat panas. Aku menghirup dalam-dalam aroma nikmat yang menguar dari dalamnya. Kukira ini adalah sebuah matcha latte. Kuseruput sedikit untuk menikmatinya.

Kadang aku bingung, bagaimana bisa aku sampai di sini? Bagaimana ceritanya hingga aku bisa sampai seperti ini? Tanpa diminta, ingatanku mengembara ke masa itu. Masa awal dimana semua keanehan ini terjadi.

_FLASHBACK_.

Saat itu, pesawat yang seharusnya mengantarku dari Venice ke Jepang mengalami kecelakaan. Matahari masih sangat tinggi saat kuingat _emergency_ yang terjadi di ketinggian 2000 kaki. Hentakan kencang pesawat. Turbulensi. Teriakan perempuan-perempuan, tangisan bayi-bayi, jeritan keputusasaan masih sangat segar dalam ingatanku. Begitu juga saat aku berenang jauh, sangat jauh, hingga dengan keajaiban, sampailah aku di sebuah tepian pantai.

Kaki-kaki dan tangan-tanganku sudah terasa sangat lelah. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak air laut yang tidak sengaja kutelan. Nafasku pendek-pendek. Tubuhku lunglai dan kemudian limbung menghantam pasir putih yang terasa lembut di kulit-kulitku yang basah. Saat itu hari sudah gelap, matahari sudah lama tenggelam.

Tubuhku terlampau lelah untuk sekedar berjalan menyusuri pantai dan mencari pertolongan. Mataku pun perlahan menutup. Dan akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaran.

Aku baru saja terbangun dari tidurku yang sepertinya sangat panjang. Tubuhku merasakan kenyamanan saat mataku berkedip-kedip membuka menyelaraskan cahaya yang masuk ke retina.

"Oh, kamu sudah bangun?"

Suara serak seorang pria mengagetkanku. Mengirimkan dingin sampai ke sumsum tulang punggungku. Refleks, aku terduduk dengan segera dan mengurung tubuhku erat dalam sebuah pelukan.

Pria itu diam saja memandangku dari jarak yang agak jauh dari Kasur tempatku terduduk. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah kuas panjang. Cat beragam warna menghiasi telapak tangannya yang berwarna sangat kaukasian. Sesaat, matanya yang hitam memandangku dalam. Namun di saat berikutnya, Ia tersenyum. Hanya saja, senyum yang dimilikinya sangat aneh, seperti menyimpan sesuatu. Kesepian? Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa menebak.

"Kamu.." suaraku terlampau serak seperti tercekat saat aku mencoba berbicara.

"Tidak perlu takut padaku," potongnya. "Aku hanya menolongmu. Aku menemukanmu di pinggir pantai tadi subuh." Dia melanjutkan, menjelaskan.

Sesaat aku dapat mengingat semua memori yang terjadi kemarin. Ternyata kecelakaan itu bukanlah mimpi..

"Ini pondokku. Kita berada di pulau Chihika, kepulauan Izu." Pandangannya tertuju pada kanvas yang berada di hadapannya. Tangannya bergerak secara acak di atas kanvas.

Aku menatapnya bingung. Masih mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Besok akan ada kapal yang berlabuh disini. Kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa ikut denganku kembali ke Jepang." Ujarnya lagi memecah keheningan. Tanpa bisa sempat berpikir untuk menjawab, dia melanjutkan. "Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya kamu bisa tertidur di pantai? Walaupun ini pulau kecil yang sepi, sebagai gadis, yang kau lakukan itu berbahaya, tahu."

Aku menatapnya aneh. Jadi, dia berpikir aku sengaja tidur di sana? Di pantai? Namun, sebelum aku sempat membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia terlebih dahulu berbicara, membuat apa yang ingin aku ucapkan kembali tertelan masuk ke dalam kerongkongan.

"… Walaupun kamu cukup cantik, kamu itu gendut. Membawamu kesini sangat sulit, tahu. Berat."

Dan seketika itu juga emosiku naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Pria ini.. Kurang ajar!

Dua minggu berselang. Selama itu aku hidup bersama Sai di rumah sederhananya yang terletak di Shibuya, Tokyo. Sai adalah nama dari seorang pria yang menolongku di sebuah pulau kecil di kepulauan Izu kemarin dulu. Sai memiliki perawakan tinggi dengan rambut hitam belah tengah. Wajahnya secara keseluruhan membuatnya terlihat sayu. Kulitnya yang memang asli kaukasian semakin kentara putihnya karena jarang sekali keluar rumah. Bibirnya yang tipis dan pucat sering mungucapkan kalimat-kalimat meledek dan menghina. Matanya yang beriris hitam gelap sering terlihat menerawang ke kejauhan. Namun, di saat-saat tertentu dia bisa terlihat manis. Dan walaupun dia tak terlihat seperti orang yang ramah, sebenarnya dia sangat baik dan perhatian. Sungguh sangat berkebalikan dengan apa yang selalu diucapkannya.

Sai seorang seniman freelance, dan dia bermain saham sebagai tambahan dana untuk hidup. Sai hidup sederhana dan sendirian sebelum aku ada. Dia tidak punya keluarga, dan hanya memiliki sedikit teman. Namun dia sangat mencintai seni, dan itu sudah cukup untuknya. Saat ini Sai sedang berada di luar rumah. Ke kota sebentar untuk mengurus pekerjaannya. Sementara aku menunggu di rumah menyiapkan makan siang untuknya.

Suara bising minyak bertemu ikan di atas wajan bergemericik memenuhi indra pendengaranku. Tanganku yang sudah terbiasa, dengan cekatan memotong-motong daun bawang untuk pelengkap makan siang hari ini. Saat suara gemericik itu semakin pelan dan hampir tak terdengar, aku mematikan kompor dan beralih mengambil piring-piring. Di saat itulah sayu-sayup terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Saku, aku pulang.."

Oh, benar. Itu pasti suara Sai. "Selamat datang, Sai!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku mempercepat gerakan tangan-tanganku untuk menghidangkan masakan ala kadarnya yang telah kusiapkan. Kepala Sai muncul dari ruang tengah dan langsung tersenyum.

"Pantas wangi sekali, kamu memasak rupanya, Saku." Senyumnya kali ini terlihat polos, bahagia. Jauh berbeda dari senyum aneh yang kulihat saat kita bertemu. Aku membalas senyumnya.

"Sebaiknya kamu ganti baju dulu, Sai. Aku akan merapihkan dapur dulu sebentar. Kemudian kita makan, bagaimana?"

Sai mencomot satu dari ebifurai yang terhidang dan langsung memasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Aku menatapnya sambil tertawa. "Atau kau mau makan terlebih dahulu? Apa kau sangat lapar?"

Dia mengangguk. "Ya, ya. Aku akan mengganti bajuku dulu. Jangan tinggalkan aku dan makan terlebih dahulu, ya." Berdecak sebentar, dia beralih memunggungiku dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Sesaat setelah dia menghilang kudengar suara teriakannya, "Tumben masakanmu enak, Saku!" dia memujiku. Aku tersenyum sebentar kemudian kembali ke dapur untuk membersihkan wajan-wajan kotor.

Saat sedang serius membersihkan, aku dikejutkan dengan sepasang tangan yang memelukku, dan membuatku terdorong ke belakang. Aku sedikit menahan senyumku walaupun dia tidak bisa melihatnya. Kepalanya menempel di bahu kananku. Dia sepenuhnya merangkulku dan mengeratkannya perlahan. Tangan-tangan pucat yang dingin itu kemudian berpindah ke tangan-tanganku yang sedang sibuk membilas wajan. Lihatlah, dia sangat manja, dan sangat manis di saat bersamaan membuatku sungguh gemas.

"Itu tidak akan bisa menjadi benar-benar bersih, Saku… Ayo kita makan."

"Itadakimasu!"

Dan hari itu kami habiskan untuk saling bercengkrama dan melukis bersama. Saat ini, kehidupanku terasa amat sangat lengkap.

Inilah saat-saat dimana aku bisa sangat bahagia. Aku dapat mengingat saat itu, dimana aku selalu sendiri dan menyendiri. Aku akui dahulu aku adalah seorang yang sedikit anti sosial. Itu pun bukan karena aku suka, yah maksudku, aku tidak benci juga sendiri. Semua ini karena keadaan keluargaku. Dulu.

Sudah berjangka beberapa bulan, selama itu juga aku masih tinggal bersama di rumah Sai. Sai yang meminta dan tidak mengijinkanku kembali ke rumahku. Aku sungguh tidak keberatan sebenarnya. Ya karena aku memang sudah terbiasa tinggal seorang diri, aku sangat senang memiliki seorang teman di rumah. Ya, hubunganku dan Sai hanyalah teman. Namun, dia sering melakukan hal-hal yang manis padaku. Hanya kepadaku. Tentu saja karena Sai sendiri merupakan pria yang cukup dingin dan bermulut kasar. Sangat sulit baginya untuk sekedar mendapat teman, apalagi berhubungan secara khusus dengan seorang wanita.

Dan malam ini Sai mengajakku keluar.

Aku tahu dia tidak terlalu suka hal-hal mewah dan dia selalu terlihat sederhana. Jeans belel, celana cargo pendek, kaus putih, hitam, dan sandal jepit. Untuk kerja pun hanya menggunakan celana jeans yang tidak belel dan kemeja hitam serta sepatu kets. Namun malam ini, dia menggunakan tuxedo. Ini sungguh berbeda. Aku agak terpesona melihatnya rapih seperti ini. Aku menatapnya aneh. Namun tidak kusuarakan. Mungkin dia hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda sekali-kali. Aku menatapnya tersenyum dan kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar kota Shibuya. Sai menggenggam tanganku erat dan menuntunku menuju tempat yang dia inginkan.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanyaku.

"Kita akan ke sebuah butik terlebih dahulu untuk memperbaiki dandananmu ini. Benar-benar." Dia tertawa sebentar, "Apa maksudnya kemeja celana jeans dan sepatu kets mu? Aku kan sudah bilang kita akan makan enak malam ini." Dia menjawil pipiku pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau maksudmu makan enak itu makan makanan yang sesuatu!" ujarku agak kesal sambil menggembungkan pipiku kesal.

Dia tertawa lagi.

"Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku. Makanya," Sai berhenti. Wajahnya menunduk menatap wajahku yang agak lebih pendek darinya. Kemudian Sai menatap ke depan, ke sebuah butik yang sudah berada di hadapan kami. "Kita belanja sebentar yuk."

"Hmm.." aku sebenarnya ingin menolak.

"Tidak boleh tidak, Saku." Sai yang mulai melangkah menarik tanganku yang berada di dalam genggamannya kemudian meremasnya. "Aku yang traktir."

Aku tahu tidak ada gunanya aku menolak, Sai pasti akan tetap membelikannya untukku. Maka dari itu, aku mengangguk dari belakangnya dan mulai memasuki toko bersama dengannya.

Setelah terpesona dan terbengong agak lama memandang isi butik, dan ribut sebentar di butik kelas atas tadi. Kami pergi dengan sebuah gaun berwarna toska cantik yang membuat siluet tubuhku semakin jelas. Sebenarnya aku agak protes, tapi Sai sangat menyukainya dan telah membayarnya tanpa sepengetahuanku yang membuat kami bertengkar sepanjang perjalanan dari butik sampai restoran.

Tempat yang Sai pilih adalah restoran dengan konsep candle light dinner. Tempatnya sungguh cantik dan romantis. Semua makanan yang disediakan terasa enak dan menggugah selera. Dengan canda tawa kami habiskan malam yang romantis ini. Benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Sai seromantis ini. Tangan Sai masih tetap setia menggenggam tanganku erat bahkan setelah jauh meninggalkan restoran mewah tempat kami berdua makan tadi.

"Kau terseyum terus Saku."

"Iyakah? Aku tidak menyadarinya." Aku menyentuh pipiku yang terasa memanas. Agak malu.

"Kamu cantik saat tersenyum Saku.." tangan Sai mengelus tanganku yang masih menangkup wajahku dan kemudian tersenyum lembut. Aku membalas senyumnya lagi.

Sesuatu yang tak kusangka telah menyentuh bibirku. Bibir tipis dan pucat Sai menyentuh bibirku. Aku membeku. Aku terkejut. Mataku yang setengah menutup dari senyuman sekarang terbuka penuh. Ciuman itu hanyalah sebuah ciuman singkat. Hanya menempelkan antara bibir dan bibir yang akhirnya saat terlepas mengeluarkan bunyi kecapan.

Aku masih terdiam memandangnya. Tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Tidak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana. Ini adalah ciuman pertama kami setelah sekian lama. Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain teman. Dan kami tidak tahu, maksudku, aku tidak tahu jelas bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Aku.. bingung.

Tangan kirinya yang bebas dari tanganku terangkat untuk melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Kemudian jemari yang menggenggam jemariku meremasnya lagi dengan lembut. "Ayo Saku. Ada satu lagi surprise yang ingin aku berikan padamu."

Aku balik membalas remasan tangannya dan mengangguk. Dia tersenyum. Sesaat aku melihat senyumnya sama seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman saat melihatnya..

Namun, kaki-kaki kami tetap melangkah menuju destinasi selanjutnya.

"Umm.. kenapa kita kesini Sai?" aku memperhatikan sekitarku. Orang-orang dengan pakaian mewah berjalan ke arah yang berbeda-beda. Saat ini aku dan Sai sedang berada di sebuah lobi. Lobi dari sebuah hotel mewah di Tokyo.

Sai tidak menjawab dan terus berbicara dengan resepsionis hotel.

Apa Sai mengajakku menginap disini? Ini terlalu mewah. Tidak mungkin. Aku rasa kami tidak punya cukup uang untuk menginap di tempat ini. Aku kembali memperhatikan Sai dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Sesaat kemudian, sebuah amplop diberikan oleh resepsionis hotel kepada Sai. Seorang pria dengan baju tuxedo menunduk di depan kami dan mengajak kami mengikutinya. Sai menarik tanganku yang masih berada di dalam genggamannya hingga akhirnya kami berhenti tepat di depan sebuah lift.

Aku sedikit gelisah. Aku dapat merasakan telapak tanganku yang berada di dalam genggaman Sai mulai berkeringat dan basah. Sai yang hanya diam makin membuatku merasakan tidak nyaman. Banyak sekali spekulasi berputar-putar dalam otakku. Memperkirakan apa yang sebenernya Sai pikirkan. Tidak bisakah dia menjelaskan padaku agar aku bisa sedikit tenang?

"Saku, kamu gugup?"

Kali ini aku yang tidak menjawab dan memilih diam. Terlalu banyak pikiran berputar di otakku. Aku tidak bisa tenang.

Saat akhirnya kami sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar dengan empat orang penjaga di sisi-sisinya, pelayan yang tadi mengantarkan kami berhenti tepat di depannya. Salah seorang dari penjaga itu membungkuk dan membuka pintunya. Aku semakin bingung.

Dari pintu yang terbuka itu, aku dapat melihat sebuah ruangan gelap dengan banyak bangku seperti bioskop tapi terdapat panggung di tengah-tengahnya. Pelayan tadi mengantarkan kami sampai pada bangku yang dimaksud. Kami berdua duduk di bangku kami yang berada tepat di depan panggung. Setelah memberikan kami 2 buah topeng, pelayan itu membungkuk dan kemudian pergi.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk menatap Sai. Tapi Sai terlihat sedang larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Aku menghela nafas.

Kemudian tanpa berpikir, aku menatap ke depan dalam diam. Topeng yang berada di tanganku akhirnya kupegang dengan erat.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pria yang terlihat berumur sekitar 40 dengan setelan lengkap naik ke atas panggung. Lampu sorot mengarah kepadanya sedangkan lampu yang lain mati membuat si lelaki tersebut menjadi pusat perhatian. "Selamat malam. Saat ini akan segera kami mulai Lelangnya!"

Tepukan riuh terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Jadi.. ini lelang?

"Bagi seluruh penonton yang belum menggunakan topengnya, kami himbau untuk segera menggunakannya." Suara kencang pembawa acara itu terdengar menggema. Dan dengan segera kulihat Sai menggunakan topengnya. Dan tanpa kalimat apapun, tangan Sai mengambil alih topengku yang berada di dalam genggamanku dan kemudian memakaikannya padaku. Dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Barang pertama! Ini adalah lukisan karya seorang seniman asal Indonesia, Affandi!" pembawa acara itu kemudian menjelaskan tentang lukisan itu secara singkat dan kemudian, "Baiklah kita mulai. Harga pembukanya seratus ribu yen! Silahkan berikan tawaran anda!"

Sesaat setelah itu aku menghela nafas panjang. Ternyata ini adalah lelang.. barang seni. Kini aku paham kenapa Sai mengajakku. Mungkin ada salah satu barangnya yang ikut serta dalam lelang ini. Aku sedikit lega.

Tanganku melingkar di lengannya kemudian bersandar padanya.

"Yak! Terjual dengan harga 5,9 juta yen kepada bapak nomer 16! Selanjutnya!" barang yang di perlihatkan sebelumnya dibawa kembali ke dalam kegelapan. Kemudian datang seorang lelaki berbeda lagi kali ini membawa sebuah patung.

"Ini adalah patung Dewa Athena yang dibuat oleh seniman legendaris dari Yunani 1300 tahun yang lalu!" dan pembawa acaranya terus menerus berbicara dan memulai lelang barang selanjutnya. Kemudian, terus, terus sampai beberapa barang selanjutnya.

Aku masih menunggu barang Sai yang akan di lelang saat Sai berbisik mengatakan akan pergi ke WC sebentar. Aku mengangguk dan melepaskan kaitan tanganku di lengannya. Kemudian dengan agak malas memperbaiki posisi dudukku.

Tidak lama kemudian.

"Yak, selanjutnya! Seorang gadis cantik, berambut pirang, dengan iris berwarna hijau mengkilat! Ini dia nona Himawari Asakusa!"

A.. Apa?! Lelang manusia?!

Aku sangat terkejut.

Dapat kulihat seorang gadis yang cantik seperti yang dijelaskan oleh pembawa acara. Ini.. tidak mungkin. Pembawa acara itu tetap saja lanjut menjelaskan dan tidak ada seorangpun yang protes dengan hal itu. seakan-akan gadis itu hanyalah barang jualan dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. ini sangat tidak waras. Yang benar saja! Jual beli manusia!?

Beberapa gadis terjual dan berganti-ganti. Tidak hanya gadis, ada beberapa lelaki juga yang dilelangkan. Aku menatap tidak percaya. Kumpulan orang-orang apa ini?

Saat aku masih berada dalam keadaan terguncang, ada dua pria dengan tubuh besar dan kekar berdiri tepat di depanku. Kemudian menarikku, dan salah satunya membekap mulutku.

T.. TOLONG!

TBC

_i hope you have fun reading this story. sorry for any typos._  
><em>thanks for reading this crap, i really appreciate it.<em>

_reagards,_

_Caramellize._


End file.
